Zeke's pov
by cmatty
Summary: I haven't seen a lot of stories with Zeke and since he's just so awesome, here is all of divergent from his pov. Rated T just in case cause it IS Zeke and it is divergent. First fan fiction just fyi so please review.
1. Chapter 1

Divergent- Zeke's pov

Frantic pounding on my front door and some calling of my name is what pulls me from sleep. Rushing towards my door, I realise who the voice calling me belongs to. My brother. Now much more afraid of what I will find on the other side of my door, I steel myself and unlock it. Why would Uriah be here this early pounding on my door? Expecting to see my little brother bleeding bruised or broken, I open the door.

"Hey bro!" he says casually walking into my apartment. he is neither bleeding, bruised or broken, but might be soon if I don't get an explanation.

"Uriah?! What the heck are you doing pounding on my door at-"I check my watch. "-five am?!" I yell.

Throwing himself onto my couch, he buries his head in his hands and lets out a heavy sigh. The fake grin he usually wears long slipped away as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"Aptitude tests are today, I couldn't sleep." he says finally.

Sitting down beside my brother, I put a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be ok Uri, you'll be fine." I say trying to sound encouraging.

"No it won't Zeke!" Uriah snaps. "They didn't hesitate to kill mom when they found out about her. Why not me?!"

"You don't know that for sure Uri. You've never been properly tested."

"Mom always said I was, of all people she'd know." he says the last part almost inaudibly.

"Uriah, you'll be fine. Four is running the simulations for stage two this year; he's like family and hates Eric as much as we do so he won't turn you in. Besides, they can't shoot you on the spot and if they ever try to hurt you they'll have to go through Four and I and no one wants to have to do that, trust me."

He lets out a short laugh, "Speaking of him, Four's training the transfers this year right?"

"Yeah, Max finally talked him into it."

"Good. Four is great and all but there's no way I'd want to be near him if he's trying to teach us how to shoot and throw knives." he says with a joking shudder.

"Coward."

"Pansycake."

"Sorry bro. No matter how hard you try, 'pansycake' isn't coming back. Anyway, go back home and get some sleep before you have to leave, the train comes in a few hours." With that, Uriah returns home and I return to bed. Now we just have to wait until tomorrow to learn if Uriah is safe or if mom was right.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once I finally get off work, which wasn't very productive seeing as I was too worrying about Uriah, I head over to his apartment. Walking into his dimly lit home, I see Uriah lying face down on his sofa. Was I wrong?! Did they kill him on the spot then drag him home?! Did Eric find out about his results and get a hold of him on his way home?! After about a million different worst case scenarios have run through my mind, I slowly inch my way closer to my brother. A shard of broken glass crunches under my boot and Uriah shoots up from the couch at the sound. His hair is disheveled and he looks as if he's on the verge of tears if not already crying. We had worried about this day ever since our mother had explained what happens to people like her, People like Uriah, people who are divergent.

Uriah looks to me and confirms my suspicion with a nod, "Dauntless and Erudite." he says simply.

My head sags between my shoulders and I tear my fingers through my hair, a nervous habit Uriah and I both have. Looking down, I see a broken picture frame, which explains the glass; in it is a photo of our entire family from before everything changed. Before mom died at the bottom of the chasm and they said it was suicide, but we all know the truth. Before dad was in that 'accident' and was then forced to become factionless. Before we found out what divergent was. Before we had to start worrying about being murdered by our own leaders. The glass shattered just as the life we had in the picture, fitting.

Straightening up on the couch to make room for me, I sit next to Uriah with my hand on his shoulder. "Tell me what happened." I say simply.

Uriah starts to explain, "I was tested by this stiff woman, Natalie; she looked about mom and dad's age. After my test she sat me down and said my results were inconclusive, Dauntless _and_ Erudite. She told me not to tell anyone and she would erase my data so she could put it in again as just Dauntless. So, after everything, I asked her why she was doing all this. Then she asked what moms name was." He paused for a moment to take in my look of pure shock. "So after I told her, she said she used to be best friends with mom and recognised dad's last name from when he and mom were going out. She told me I look a lot like mom." he whispers the last sentence.

"Well now that we don't have to worry about your tester, I'm going to go talk to Four. You should go home; you have a lot to think about." with that, we leave my apartment and go our separate ways.

"Four!" I call out. He turns away from the chasm to look at me, I walk over.

"Hey Zeke! How's everything?"

"Fine," I lie. "Uriah just got back from his test and I sent him home. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh? Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine." once more I lie. "It's just that you're running the simulations right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Just make sure Uri is ok. Can you do that for me?"

"For sure man, Uriah's like my brother too."

"Thanks," I clap his shoulder. "Now let's get us some Dauntless cake."

**A/N Didn't really know how to end the chapter, sorry that it's sort of odd. And if Four seems a little OOC its cause I have NO idea what he was like before Tris or what he's like just casually. There will be more with Four so I'll try harder to get him right.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two years ago, I stood in the same place Uriah now stands and poured my blood over the Dauntless coals. Dauntless was my clear choice; I got it on my test, it was my home, I was Dauntless through and through. Uriah is about to make the same choice, but his isn't so simple. Will he stay or betray his Faction? Will he be reckless or arrogant? Brave or intelligent? Dauntless or Erudite?

"Uriah Holt" I guess I'm about to find out.

Slowly yet confidently, Uriah walks up to the leader of Abnegation and takes the knife. Dragging it across his palm, he lets the blood pool in his hand for a moment. Looking deep in thought, he holds in between the two bowls. Tightly closing his eyes, he lets out a breath. The snap, pop and finally sizzle of his blood is all I hear as he makes his choice. Relief floods over me as Uriah takes his place along with the other Dauntless, where he belongs.

Once the ceremony is over, we go running and screaming down the countless flights of stairs. I love the faces of pure confusion and possible terror on the faces of the transfers, they must think we're all insane and I love it. Everyone else takes the short cut back to the compound so we can all be there when they jump from the building and into the net. Many bets are being placed about the first jumper, who will place first and who won't even pass initiation. This is all we talk about as we anxiously await the first jumper. We are silenced though at the sound of shouting above us which can only mean the initiates are finally here.

Looking over to Four, who seems the most anxious seeing as he'll be their instructor, I can hardly believe that it was only two years ago I met him. It feels like I've known him forever and he's been here forever, I can hardly believe he came here from Abnegation of all places. He came here a Stiff and now only two years later is a Dauntless prodigy, now almost no one can remember he ever came from Abnegation.

My thoughts are interrupted by the one thing we've been waiting for; the first jumper. The figure falls from high above us, they don't scream but by the way they start laughing when they hit the net we can tell that the first jumper is a girl. Some money is exchanged as Four reaches out to her. He pulls her out of the net and we can finally see where she's from. Abnegation.

We all stand with our jaws on the floor. Who is this scrawny little Stiff who thinks she can pass our initiation? Four gives us our answer: "First jumper, Tris!"

We burst out cheering as the rest of the initiates jump down. Four and Lauren lead the initiates down a hallway for the transfers' tour and so the Dauntless-born can go to their dorms and get settled in. The rest of us head to the cafeteria for lunch and so we can greet the initiates. When the transfers finally get back from their tour with Four we once again burst out cheering. The Stiff's eyes look like the double in size and she looks at us all in awe. Maybe she really_ is_ Dauntless.

Waving Four over to our table, he just gives me an apologetic look then follows the Stiff and one of the Candor transfers over to an empty table. Everyone knows that instructors aren't _technically_ supposed to associate with the initiates because they're supposed to see the instructors as teachers and not friends, but Four seems to be ignoring that rule. It's especially odd because Four isn't cruel per say but he's still not the easiest guy to make friends with so I don't know why he'd purposefully try to befriend perfect strangers.

Several minutes pass with the constant hum of chatter but stops dead as Eric enters the room. He looks around the room with light reflecting off his multiple piercings and his dark greasy hair falling in his eyes. Once he spots Four, he storms over with his trademark scowl plastered across his face. When he sits beside Four, nervous conversations start up again but all eyes stay on Four and Eric. During their whole conversation, Eric keeps eyeing the girls that sit on the other side of Four who looks like he could tear Eric's head off at any second. Everyone knows that Eric and Four do not get along; it's been that way ever since initiation, but I've never seen him this mad at Eric. Eric claps his hand down hard on Four's shoulder then gets up and goes to sit with the other leaders.

My eyes still on Four, I see Tris look at him expectantly, obviously having just asked him a question. They get into a sort of staring contest and know he'll want to get out of there so I call him over.

"Thanks." he says quietly sitting down beside me.

"No problem, I could tell you wanted to get out of there." I say turning back to my food.

"You saw that did you?" he asks quirking an eyebrow for effect.

"I see everything Four. Everything." I say opening my eyes wide.

"Sure you do Zeke." he says with a small chuckle.

"So how are the transfers?" I say trying to sound like I don't care.

"They're ok I guess…" he trails off and looks back over to the Stiff and zones out a bit.

"Dude." I say while snapping in front of his face. "Four" I slap him lightly.

He finally snaps out of it. "Hmm? What? Why'd you hit me?" he asks slightly annoyed.

"What's up with you?" I ask genuinely worried. I've never seen Four like this

"I have no idea. I might go, I have some stuff to think about before tomorrow." He rubs his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose, "You know, for training." he adds hastily.

I may not know everything about Four, but I've known him long enough to be able to tell that he's lying. But I also know better than to push this. Without another word Four gets up and leaves but at the end of the hall I see him turn and go not towards his apartment but towards the chasm. After dinner, Eric takes the initiates to their dorm and I head back to my apartment.

**A/N: Hi everyone. To anyone actually reading this just a heads a up, I just finished my march break so updates will be less frequent; maybe only once a week. Updates will probably come Fridays but I can't make any promises. And just by the way I'm going to go away for a few weeks at the end of March so that update will be**** super**** late. A big thank you to anyone and everyone who reads this or reviews (slightly bigger thanks to reviewers), being a new fan fic writer it means a lot to me so thanks so much!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four (LOL)

This morning on my way to the control room for work, I ran through the cafeteria and grabbed a few pieces of Dauntless cake for breakfast. _Healthy I know_. As I walked through the door, I stuffed half a piece in my mouth and nodded to the night guy to tell him he could leave. He looks like he could collapse at any moment and I almost feel bad I didn't come earlier; he looks beat. Once he's shuffled out of the room, I fall into a chair and roll over to where the monitors are.

Seeing as it's only eight o'clock and most people are either at work, nursing a hangover or still asleep; I get bored and decide to look in on what the initiates are doing. Uriah is as always my number one priority so I check in on the Dauntless-borns first. The first thing they do is gun training but since they've all been doing this since forever, it isn't very eventful. Turning my attention to the transfers, I see that most of them look half asleep, but not the Stiff; she's wide awake.

Four just goes on about training and what they'll be doing in training while handing them each a gun. Stiff looks at it, half scared and half excited. A Candor transfer, Pete, or whatever his name is, asks Four what shooting a gun has to do with bravery mid-yawn. _Four isn't going to like that, _I think to myself. I'm proved right when Four spins the gun and points it straight at Candor's head; who looks like he could wet himself any second now.

"Wake up!" Four barks. "You are holding a loaded gun, you idiot. Act like it." he hisses at the boy yet I can tell he's fighting back a smirk. Four is actually enjoying this.

After a few more minutes of Four talking, the transfers start shooting. Some of the transfers aren't half bad, Stiff on the other hand hasn't hit the target once. A blond Erudite boy on the other side of Stiff starts teasing her about how bad she is, it seems good natured though. Looking over to Four, I see him standing by the other wall staring at what I was just watching, but he looks mad._ Why would he be mad? Can't he tell that the Know-it-all is just teasing her, he's probably just flirting? I don't know why he'd try to flirt with her though, she isn't that pretty. _

With new determination, Stiff aims back at the target and fires. Her bullet ends up hitting only the edge of the target but she grins ear to ear anyway. _You've got to start somewhere, right?_ A few rounds later, everyone is hitting the middle ring on the target, even the Stiff. Four finally releases them for lunch so I check my watch and see that I can go to, my shift is about to end anyway. Just as I reach the door, the guy who has the next shift walks in so I go ahead and leave.

Four sits with us at lunch, every so often though, he zones out looking at something a table or so over. At one point we hear shouting and I follow Four's gaze over to a table where Stiff sits along with two of her Candor transfer friends. _Why is he so worried about that Stiff? _ The Erudite boy from before sits down with them, they start talking about the other transfers from Erudite who are a couple. They all look over to the pair who then kiss, Stiff looks away awkwardly. The rest of the group starts teasing her about being uncomfortable with PDA and she turns beet red. Feeling like I've been watching too long, I look away and decide to do Four a favor by distracting him before he's caught watching his initiates.

"Four," I say, nudging his shoulder. "How were your initiates today?"

"Hmm what?" he asks turning back to me. "They were fine, some of them are pretty good with a gun."

"What do you think of the Stiff?" I ask trying to sound bored.

Four scratches the back of his neck, "She's ok," he says. "you know, for a Stiff." he adds nervously.

Shauna and Lauren exchange a look then look sceptically at Four. They look like they're about to ask him something and it looks like he realizes this to because he quickly gets up and leads the initiates back to training. The girls exchange another look then look quizzically to me asking the silent question we all want the answer to,

_What's up with Four?_

A/N: Hey everyone, here's the new chapter; I'll to have the next one up by Friday. Big thanks everyone who has reviewed, virtual hugs for all of you, please don't stop reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just by the way, I'm going to mention that Lauren was a transfer from Candor. It was never officially said that she was originally from Dauntless so I'm going to say she was from Candor, just go with it.**

**On with the chapter!**

Chapter 5

Today is my day off, and since Four and Lauren are training the initiates, I decide to go visit Shauna while she works in the infirmary. On my way over though, I see Four struggling with that Erudite boy from yesterday. He's half conscious and although Four is strong, even he's having trouble. Rushing over, I help Four drag the Erudite boy, Will, to the infirmary. Once we have Will settled into a bed, Four runs back to his initiates, I sit beside the still unconscious Will while we wait for a nurse.

A minute or two later, Shauna walks into the room with her head bent over a chart then looks up and sees me, " Zeke, please don't tell me you've gotten into a fight with one of the initiates, we can't have a repeat of last year." she jokingly groans.

"In my defence, I was very drunk and let's not forget that _she_ won that fight."

"Oh yes, I don't think anyone will ever forget the time when the almighty Zeke lost to a girl and ended up a bloody mess in the infirmary." she said trying to contain her laughter.

"You weren't laughing then. Remind me, exactly how many hours were you by my bedside crying and praying that I'd be alright?", I say with a smirk melting across my face.

"Just let me do my job." she snaps. "What happened to him?" she asks giving a nod to Will.

"Training probably, Four just handed him to me then ran back to his initiates"

"Smart of him; Eric is helping him train and I definitely wouldn't leave him alone with a bunch of transfers. Anyway, my shift started early this morning and I'll be getting off soon. Want to go somewhere?"

"Sure but shouldn't we take care of him first?" I ask pointing to Will.

"Yeah I guess. Go get me a glass of water from the bathroom down the hall." she ordered.

Obediently, I walked down the hall and filled a plastic cup from the sink. Handing it back to Shauna, she walked over to Will and stood over him. She splashed him in the face, dumping the entire contents on the boy. He jumped out of the bed and wiped his face off using his shirt.

"There you go." Shauna said sounding overly cheery. "Go back to the dorms and rest until lunch, after that you'll be fine." She walks over to me links our arms, "Have a super day!" she says with an overly sweet tone and an even sweeter smile.

Shauna leads me out of the room with the same stupid grin on her face and a look of pure confusion on mine. Once we're finally out the doors of the infirmary, she breaks out laughing like a psycho. She doubles over laughing and leans up against the wall, "That…was…hilarious!" she says between fits of laughter.

"What was that?" I ask still completely confused.

"I wanted to see what you'd do if I acted Amity. It was so worth it." she says with a small giggle.

"Well at least now I don't have to go find the real Shauna and ditch you." I tease.

"Shut up." she says punching my arm lightly. "So where do you want to go?" she asks.

"Why don't we go check on Lauren? They're doing fights today." I say.

She agrees so we go and watch the fights until lunch. When we get to the cafeteria, Four is sitting at our usual table holding his head in his hands. Lauren, Shauna and I exchange a look and after we get our lunches, we go and see Four.

"Four? What's wrong?" Shauna asks sitting down next to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

He shrugs off her hand, "Nothing. Training initiates is just sort of draining." he says scratching the back of his neck.

"Four, I may not be Candor anymore but I know you're lying." Lauren says with a pointed look.

"Fine! You really want to know?!" he snaps at us. "Eric almost killed one of my initiates. What happens the next time I'm not there? Huh? It could be Tr-someone else and he could actually kill them. I'm supposed to keep them safe, not get them killed their first month here!" he runs his fingers through his hair and once again buries his head in his hands.

In awkward silence, the rest of us finish our meals. Since the initiates have the rest of the day off, I spend the rest of my day just talking to Uriah about initiation and walking around the compound with him. We talk about everything from fighting techniques to my initiation. Really what I'm worried about isn't Uriah not passing initiation; I know he'll make it, but it's Four and what will happen if one of his initiates doesn't.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is crappy, I just had to throw in something for the first day of fighting and I got a review asking for more stuff with Zeke that we don't know about. The next few will be more eventful and I know this update is sooner then I said it would be, I don't think you'll mind that too much though. Review and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas that can still fit in with the real Divergent please let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

All morning in the control room, nothing much happens until training starts. The first few fights with the Dauntless born are pretty clean; most of the Dauntless-borns aren't jerks this year so the majority of them just try to get the fights over with as soon as possible. Jace and Olivia on the other hand are. I feel bad for Uriah, having to go through initiation with them must be like going through initiation with Eric, but worse.

Turning my attention to Four's initiate class, I can clearly see he's nervous so I look to the board with the pairings.

_Edward-Molly_

_Tris-Peter_

_Christina-Will_

_Drew-Al_

_Myra-_

All of the transfers look fairly paired, except the second pairing; Tris is small with no muscle and Peter might as well be a brick wall. Then I notice who else is in the room. Eric. From across the room, I can see Four looking at him a lot like how he was the first day the initiates got here, with nothing but pure hatred in his eyes. Eric on the other hand looks quite pleased with himself.

Just as the fights begin, the guy who is supposed to take the next shift walks in. As quick as I can, I run over to the training room which takes a few minutes. Just as I'm getting there, I see a very flustered Four bursting out of the double doors leading into the training room.

"Four?" I call out.

"Zeke? What are you doing here?" he asks walking over yet doesn't stop looking at the doors.

"What's going on man? I saw everything from the control room."

"I…" he's cut off by a high pitched scream that makes all the color fades from his cheeks.

Four suddenly turns on his heel and sprints back into the training room. I hear some muffled shouts then Four comes barrelling back out of the doors with Tris hanging limp in his arms. Getting into step with Four, the both of us sprint full tilt to the infirmary. Shauna sits behind the large ebony desk bent over stacks and stack of paper but snaps her head up as we crash through the doors. At the sight of one of our friends being the one to treat Tris, Four relaxes a bit and sets her down is an infirmary bed.

Blood is still pouring from her nose and from a few cuts she has on her jaw. Shauna jumps up and shoos us away, pulling closed a black privacy curtain. While I sit in the small waiting room, Four just paces back and forth in front of me. In the two long years I've known Four, never have I ever seen him this worried or frantic.

"This isn't just about her being an initiate, is it?" I ask bluntly.

Four looks caught off guard by my question but then lowers his head and gives it a small shake. "No, she isn't _just_ an initiate." he says quietly

"Is it cause you were a Stiff to?" I ask sceptically.

"No." he says almost inaudibly. For about the millionth time since we've gotten here, he looks longingly towards the thin wall of black fabric which I'm sure he'd love to rip away right now just to see Tris.

A moment or two of silence later, Shauna finally opens the curtain and Four jumps from the chair I forced him to sit in. He rushes into the room and sits by her bedside, taking one of her small hands in his. While he's distracted, Shauna comes over to me.

"He really likes her, doesn't he?" Shauna asks quietly so only I can hear.

"I don't know Shauna. I've never seen him like this before."

She gives a slight nod, "Why don't we give them a minute?" she says leading me back to the front desk.

After a few minutes, three of the initiates I recognise as Al, Will and Christina enter the infirmary.

"There was a girl who came in here a little while ago; blond, short, she was unconscious when she was brought in. Could we see her?" the girl, Christina, asks urgently.

"Give me a minute." Shauna tells her running back into the room and dragging me with her.

"Four?" I call quietly. He looks up at us.

"Her friends are here and I don't think you want them to see…this." I say quickly.

Leading Four into another room, Shauna goes and gets Tris' friends. Four and I sneak out of the infirmary and he tells me that with everything that's happened, he should probably head back to his apartment. I simply head back to the infirmary and spend the rest of my day with Shauna. We talk about anything and everything in between, but especially the fact that we finally know what's up with Four and the fact we never thought it would be something like this.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever, the past few days have been completely insane. I've decided to throw in a little Triah but please be assured that it will in NO WAY be permanent. I don't hate Triah but I definitely don't ship them like how I ship Fourtris. On with the story…**

Chapter 7

Lauren is taking the transfers on a field trip to the fence this afternoon once Four and the initiates get back. Until she leaves, Shauna, Lauren and I are all just walking around the pit every so often wandering into a shop. At one point, the girls drag me into a clothing store and I'm stuck sitting on a bench for what seems like forever while the girls try on about a million things each.

As I lay on the bench with some sort of fashion magazine on my face, I head a door creak open. It falls from my face when I sit up, revealing Shauna standing in front of a mirror in a short black dress. I've always known she was pretty but never have I seen her looking like this. My jaw drops just at the sight of her and I can hardly believe that she is the same girl I grew up with. Shauna has always been more of a sister to me, but all that is slipping away just by seeing her now. She must have caught me gawking at her because she is now smirking at me in the mirror. Just as I'm about to look away, Lauren walks out of her change room back in her original clothes and sees how I'm looking at Shauna.

"I might…go." she says eyeing us. "I have to, you know," she starts drumming her fingers on her legs; a nervous tic she has. "Get some stuff ready for the initiates?" she says this more like a question and still looks very nervous. You can take the girl out of Candor but you can't take the Candor out of the girl, anyone with eyes can clearly see she's lying.

She gives a small wave then heads to the cash, buys her stuff and leaves Shauna and I still staring at each other. I'm the first one to break our strange staring contest.

"You gonna get that?" I ask stupidly.

"Maybe, do you like it?" Shauna asks slyly while walking over and sitting next to me.

"Nope." I say sarcastically.

"You're as bad as Lauren." she says with a laugh. How have I never noticed how her laugh sounds way better than any Dauntless song I've ever heard?

"Now that's just offensive." I say with mock hurt.

"Sorry." she practically sings. She grabs my wrist and looks at my watch for the time, a jolt of electricity runs up my arm at her touch. "We should see if we can go find Four." she says calmly. Did she feel the same thing I just felt?

"Yeah, he probably just got back from the train ride with his girlfriend." I say; glad to be back on a safer topic.

"So you really think Four, the Four, has fallen for some little Stiff?" she asks sceptically.

"I guess so. What else could it be?" I ask.

"Do you think he maybe pities her? I mean, he has his pick of Dauntless girls yet he goes after some scrawny little girl? It doesn't add up." the fact she says this annoys me.

"It's Four's decision Shauna, if he likes the Stiff it's his choice. Besides, you don't even know her." I say defensively.

"Fine." she says, putting up her hands in surrender. "Let's go find Four." she stands up. "Oh, and I'll get the dress seeing as you like it so much."

Once we're at Four's apartment, I pound on the door with the flat of my hand. We hear some shuffling inside then the door slowly opens. There stands Four with his usual mask of indifference. He lets us in and now that that mask has slipped off, I can see that something is bothering him.

"How was the field trip with your transfers?" I ask casually.

"It was fine, Peter and his lackeys were giving some of the other transfers trouble though." he says with more rage then usual which can only mean that Tris was involved.

"Is she ok? I saw her on the way to the trains this morning; she looked in pretty rough shape." Shauna asks clearly having picked up on his tone as well.

"What are you talking about Shauna?" Four asks, clearly lying.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about Four." Shauna snaps. "What's with you and that Stiff!?" she demands.

This is bad; if anyone knows anything, it's that you don't question Four.

"Stop calling her that." he says quietly. "And I don't see why it's entirely your business Shauna. So if you wouldn't mind, drop it." he says with his eyes narrowed at her.

"Know what? Last time I checked, this isn't the sort of things you keep from your friends. But I guess you wouldn't know 'cause with you being so secretive you don't have any!" she yells. _What is with her?_

"Get out." Four says with his voice thick with anger yet still completely controlled. Shauna looks at him stunned. "Just go!" he says pointing to the door.

Without another word, Shauna storms out of Four's apartment, slamming the door on her way out.

"What is her problem?" he asks.

"I have no idea. But seriously, what's with you and Tris?" I ask carefully, making sure to use her real name.

"Nothing." he says quietly, sounding almost defeated. "Nothing is going on between us."

"Do you want there to be?" I ask.

"Do we have to talk about this?" he asks sounding nervous.

"Well I want to know what's going on with you Four. I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about, but if you really don't want to talk about it, I'm okay with that." I say.

He considers what I'm saying for a moment, "Yes." he says simply.

"Yes what?" I ask, confused.

"Yes I want something between Tris and I. But that can't happen because they'd say that whatever her rank is was just favoritism and I could even get kicked out. I just can't get her out of my head though." he says zoning out slightly.

I chuckle slightly, "You've got it bad Four."

"Shut up." he says punching my arm lightly. "So what was with Shauna?" he asks.

"I don't know, I've never seen her get that wound up about something like that."

"Maybe I should go talk to her." he admits although he clearly doesn't want to.

"I'll go." I say headed for the door.

"Thanks Zeke." Four says, relieved.

Giving him a small nod, I leave his apartment in search for Shauna. Finally I find her in the cafeteria with a half empty beer bottle in hand along with a couple of empty ones on the table. The cafeteria is completely empty except for her and all those empties. I walk over to her table and sit down across from her.

"I shouldn't have said that to Four." she says slurring her words.

"Why did you freak at him?" I ask slowly so her drunken self can understand.

"He won't talk to me, Lynn won't talk to me, everyone hates me." she says bitterly as she once more sips from her bottle.

"I don't hate you." I say, trying to cheer her up.

"You're sweet." she slurs, giving me a drunken grin. Her head then slowly sinks down to the table and she rests it in her hands.

"Why don't I take you home?" I suggest, not liking the idea of Shauna stumbling around the compound drunk.

"Okay." she says with a slight hiccup and reaching up to me.

Dragging her back to her apartment, she goes on and on about anything that pops into her head. Once were finally at her door, she gets out her key and misses the key hole several times, I take the key from her once again feeling and electric charge from the contact. I open her door but she doesn't go in.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" she asks.

I'm completely taken aback from this question and say the first thing that comes to mind, "It's only three thirty."

"Don't I get a three thirty kiss?" she asks, sounding determined.

"As appealing as that sounds, you're drunk Shauna, you should go take a nap." I say trying to walk away but she's looped her arms around my neck.

Ignoring my excuses, she tugs me closer and crashes her lips into mine. A moment or two later, I remember that she's drunk and that this isn't really Shauna so I pull away. Quite pleased with herself, Shauna releases me and walks into her apartment. Still slightly dazed, I wander back to the cafeteria to clear away the beer bottles that we left behind. As I clear the last one away, I catch a glimpse of the label. It looks like a normal beer bottle with the dark glass but it has a different label. On the label in bold letters reads not_ beer_, but _soda_.

**A/N: So there's the chapter. This is pretty much a filler chapter so I thought I'd throw in some Zeke and Shauna fluff. Sorry if anyone seems OOC. It's going to get a bit more dramatic later on so be prepared and once again, anything I throw in will in no way change what happens concerning Tris. Anyway, thanks for all your reviews and for actually reading this.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Awaking to the victory cries of Dauntless, I rush to my door wondering what is going on. As I open my door and see both Dauntless born and transfer initiates, I remember Four mentioning that paintball was tonight. Uriah catches sight of me and makes a bline for my door. Pushing me back, we both stumble back into my apartment laughing.

"We won!" Uriah shouts, pumping his fists.

"Was Four your team captain?" I ask.

"Yeah, he and Tris climbed the Ferris wheel to scout out where the other team was and that's how we won." he says simply.

"So I take it you took my advice and hid it at the pier?" I ask

"Everyone was arguing about where to hide it and since you told me that's where you and Four hid it during your initiation, I figured what better place?" he says with a shrug.

"I heard you mention the Stiff, who else was on your team?" I ask as if it doesn't matter.

"Well Tris was picked first, then this tall Candor girl; Christina, some Erudite guy; Will, a huge Candor guy; Drew, then me, Lynn, Mar, that Olivia girl who's like a mini slightly more feminine version of Eric and finally Vicky from your initiation." he lists off quickly.

"So what's the Stiff like?" I ask trying to seem nonchalant.

"She's actually pretty awesome for a Stiff." he says. "Like I said before, she climbed the Ferris wheel, Four followed her up for some reason but it ended up being a good thing because she almost fell from some _really _old scaffolding. She did something, stupid, brave and totally Dauntless; it's hard to believe she was ever a Stiff. Anyway, it ended up being a really smart thing for her to do because that's how we found out where the other team was." he continues, sounding fascinated with the girl. "But even after everything she did, she let her Candor friend Christina get the flag along with all the credit. I just don't get it, she _deserved_ that flag but she still let someone else take it from her." he sounded almost wistful.

"Well at least she didn't fall." I say without adding _Four would be devastated_ because although I trust Uriah, Four trusts me not to tell anyone.

"Yeah, I don't know what I, I mean, we would have done if we had lost her." he says almost shuddering at the thought.

"Do you like her or something bro?" I ask, praying for the answer to be no.

"I don't know," he says quietly. "maybe. I mean, she's just so," he pauses. "different." he adds finally.

This is not good. _Never_ has Four ever been this happy and I _never_ thought it would be because of a girl, _especially_ one like Tris. Uriah has his pick of Dauntless girls and he just has to pick the one girl that could actually do Four some good. I mean, I've never actually met her but from what I've seem of her training and what I've been told, she seems like she's not that bad for a Stiff. I have to stop this and help Four.

"What about Marlene?" I ask finally. I remember being told by Lauren that Mar obviously liked my brother.

"What about her?" he asks skeptically.

"She's liked you for a long time and you've known her for forever, how long have you known Tris? A few hours?" I say trying to appeal to his logical Erudite side.

"So? Tris is crazy smart and one of the bravest people I've ever met." he defends.

"Just give Mar a chance bro. Besides, I think Tris already has someone." I lie through my teeth.

"Who?" he asks quickly.

_Me and my big mouth,_ I think to myself. "Al." I say the first name that pops into my head from her initiation class.

"Wow, I never thought she'd get a boyfriend that fast since she's from Abnegation." he said, still sounding surprised. "I might just go see Marlene…" he says trailing off. "Bye Zeke." he says leaving my apartment still looking slightly crest fallen.

Just as I'm about to return to bed because my shift starts in only a few hours, I hear a knock on my door. I consider just ignoring it but seeing as it could be important, I stumble over to the door and open it. As it swings open, on the other side of my door is someone I _really_ didn't feel like talking to right now.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I haven't talked to her since that night she kissed me when she was 'drunk' and I really wasn't looking forward to this conversation.

"Hi Zeke." She said timidly.

"Hey Shauna." I say just trying to get through this without it being awkward.

"Umm, I just wanted to apologize for getting so drunk the other night." She lies easily. If I didn't already know the truth I would almost believe her. Almost.

"Look Shauna," I say with a sigh. "I know you weren't drunk. I saw all your empty soda bottles when I cleared them from the table."

For a moment, Shauna looks terrified. "What?" she says with her voice catching. "What are you talking about? You must have been cleaning the wrong table." She says hastily with a very fake chuckle.

"I'm not mad Shauna." I say now looking at the floor. "It's not like I minded at all." I say so she won't hear.

She must have heard though because then she asks, "You didn't?" sounding hopeful.

I look up to meet her gaze, "No, I didn't mind at all." I then see a grin that looks like it could split her face in half overtake her features.

"Really?" she asks very nervously and taking a half step closer to me.

I return the gesture by taking a half step closer to her so that only a few inches separate us."Really." is all I manage to get out before next thing I know I'm kissing her and everything I've worried about for the past few weeks just slips away.

When I let her pull back just a few centimeters she says, "And neither of us are drunk this time." She jokes.

"Not on alcohol, just on life." I say with a grin similar to hers now on my face.

"Just on love." she corrects me.

"Definitely." I say.

Several minutes later, I let her leave even though every fiber of my being is telling me not to, but I have to work soon and so does she. Once she leaves, sleep overtakes me.

*******Page break*******

I shouldn't have even bothered coming into work today considering how distracted I am. All I've done today is check in on Shauna and spin around in my chair thinking about last night. Being too caught up in my own thoughts, I don't even notice when Four walks in with a deeper scowl than usual.

"I stabbed her." He says, frustratedly falling into the chair beside me. This statement is the only thing strange enough to pull me out of my Shauna-induced revelry.

"What?!" I asks shocked. _Who would Four stab? Who's the __her__? Why would he stab some random girl?_

"Eric made me throw knives at Al, the big Candor guy, and of course her Abnegation just had to kick in right then so she volunteered. Right when _someone's life_ and _my sanity_ are on the line she just has to be the one to risk her life. I kept reminding her that if she moved that Al would have to take her place. But she just _had_ to talk back!" he says sounding exasperated.

"Don't tell me that you stabbed her just cause your stupid pride got in the way." I say slightly disappointed in my friend.

"That's not why?" he snarls. "Eric was right there, if I had let that slide he would know something's up and it wouldn't be good for either of us."

"So, where did you stab her?" I ask now very worried. Four isn't the kind of guy that would be completely torn up over a little scratch.

"Tip of the ear." He says pointing to the same spot on his ear, completely contradicting what I had just thought.

"So?" I ask.

"She thinks I'm sadistic just like Eric." he says sounding defeated.

"Ouch." I say simply, "Want to go get a drink?" I ask knowing that occasionally he's buried his problems like this.

"No, I have to go do pairings for tomorrow." he says getting up.

"Look Four, things will turn up." I say with my thoughts turning back to Shauna.

"If you say so." he says and then takes his leave.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: hey everyone! Thank you for all your reviews and I'm so sorry that I left you all for so long with that cliffhanger. This will probably be my last chapter for about two or three weeks cause I'm going away for a little while. When I get back though, there will be a really long chapter or a bunch of chapters at once. Thanks for all your support and now, on with the chapter! (By the way, I hate the beginning of this chapter but I wanted Zeke to know what happened)**

Chapter 10

Today is one of the rare occasions that Shauna and I actually have a full day off that coincides with each other's schedule. On my way to meet Shauna though, I see that jerk Peter who Four is always venting about along with his two lackeys. As I pass them, I overhear part of their conversation.

"Guess you were right Drew, there actually _was_ something under Stiff's towel." Peter says before erupting into that disgusting laugh of his which is soon echoed by his two followers.

"Please!" Molly says with a dismissive gesture of her hand. "She looks like she's twelve or something. And did you see how pale she was?" the girl asks, sounding disgusted.

"She looked like a ghost, except of course for all those bruises she had; courtesy of me." Peter says looking quite pleased with himself.

"Can't believe that Stiff actually thought she stood a chance against all three of us? She's fast though, good thing you got her towel when you did?" Drew says with a slight shake of his head as he runs his fingers through his orange hair.

"Pervert!" Molly yells as she slaps him. The three then burst out laughing once more as they continue on to the training room.

Four won't be pleased if and when he learns this. For now though, I turn my thoughts back to Shuana which is quite easy seeing as she's all that's occupied my mind for the past few days. Finally I see her, she stands looking down into the chasm gripping the railing. Walking up behind her, I snake my arms around her waist and feel her jump a little.

"Did I scare you?" I ask boldly.

"Jerk." she says, lightly elbowing me in the ribs. She turns around with my arms still around her.

"Nah, just being a pansycake as usual." I say sarcastically using Uriah's favorite word.

"Sorry Zeke but, no matter what you or your idiot brother say Pansycake isn't gonna happen." she says with a sarcastic smile that still makes me melt a little inside.

"So," I say, changing the subject. "what do you want to do?" I ask.

"I don't know, want to try out that new simulator? I heard you can program it with pretty much anything you want so we could go do anything in there; skiing, skydiving, whatever." she says sounding quite eager.

"Sure. Let's head down there." I say, taking her hand and leading her down to the simulator.

We spend the afternoon trying a bunch of different simulations together. After dealing with the fear landscape, I never thought that any simulation could be fun but this afternoon proved me wrong. Since almost no one has heard of this, no one else shows up and we get to try the simulator over and over again. At lunch, we leave the simulator and join our friends for lunch.

"So how were your fights today Lauren?" Shauna asks between bites of her cake.

"They were fine up until Jace's fight Lynn." she says sadly.

"What?!" Shauna yells sounding extremely worried. I take her hand under the table to try and to calm her down. She calms down slightly and lets Lauren explain.

"Well she and Jace entered the ring and Lynn started circling but Jace just ran straight for her. It caught her off guard so he was able to nock her to the floor. He sat down on top of her and hit her head against the floor until she blacked out. I'm so sorry Shauna, there was nothing I could do." Lauren says with her head hanging down.

"It's alright." Shauna says with a small voice as she reaches across the table to Lauren. "Is Lynn okay though?" she asks with a pleading tone in her voice.

"I had her brought to the infirmary about a half hour ago, they didn't know if she'd pull through." Lauren says quietly.

A quiet sob escapes from Shauna as she hunches over and buries her head in her hands. I wrap and arm around her and she quietly cries into my chest. Slowly Shauna gets up from the table, her eyes already red and swollen looking. I get up with her but she puts her hand out to stop me.

"I just want to be alone for a bit, okay?" she says and then heads of towards the infirmary.

Just as Shauna disappears around the corner, Four walks in from the training room most likely. His knuckles are split and he looks _really_ mad. _Did he find out about what happened to Tris this morning? _

"What happened to you?" Lauren asked, not bothering to hide her Candor instincts.

"The Stiff nearly killed another initiate." he grumbles. _What?_

"The Stiff?! Really?" Lauren yells out.

"I don't want to talk about this Lauren." Four says with venom dripping off every word.

Lauren takes this as her cue to leave. We are some of Four's closest friends but we know when to drop something. Four sits down across from me, dragging his fingers through his hair.

"So what happened?" I ask.

"She was fighting Molly and when I finally tore her away, she looked like she wanted to kill her. I have no idea what got into her, she's not that kind of person." he says with a heavy sigh.

"Well it's what Molly and all her other so called friends deserve after what happened to Tris this morning." in saying this, I now have his complete attention. "C'mon. I think we should take this conversation somewhere else." I say noticing that some people are starting to stare at us.

We both head to Four's apartment and as soon as he closes the door, he turns to me.

"What happened to Tris?" he asks urgently.

I tell him about what I heard this morning and now he looks homicidal. Even when Tris was beaten to a pulp he didn't look nearly this mad, yes, the fact that Peter ripped her towel away is bad, but not bad enough that Four would be this mad. Something must have happened between the two of them for him to care even more about her, it's hard to believe that just a few short days ago we all thought that Four wasn't capable of emotion.

"Did something happen at Paintball with you and Tris?" I ask. "Uriah mentioned that you guys climbed the Ferris wheel and that Tris almost fell. I was actually kind of surprised you climbed it, aren't you arfarin of heights?" I ask, remembering when I made him go zip lining and he was freaking out.

"Yeah, we climbed it. She almost fell on our way up but I kept her safe. When we were up at the top we started talking I guess that when I realized how much I liked her. When she almost fell as I was climbing down, I was just so worried." he says quietly.

"I've said this before and I'll say it again; you've got it bad, _really_ bad." I say with a laugh.

"Shut up!" he says lightly punching my shoulder. "AT least now I know what was up with her." he says.

We stay in his apartment and I eventually mention Lynn. He says we should go see them so we head down to the infirmary. When we get there, Lynn is finally awake and she is talking to Shauna. Once Lynn is allowed to leave, we take her back to the dorms and the rest of us head home for the night.

**A/N: I made this chapter super long just cause you probably won't get one for a few weeks, that's also why I didn't end with a cliffhanger. Please review and all that. Big thanks to all my lovely readers, virtual hugs for all of you.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**A/N Hey everyone! You should all feel privileged because you're getting this way before I thought you would cause you're getting this from Florida while I'm on vacation. By the way, read the authors note at the end, I've been doing a lot of writing for other fanfic ideas I'm toying with and the note at the end will have summaries.**

**On with the chapter…**

For Uriah and I, this is the most depressing d of the year. Visiting Day. As I drag myself from bed as slowly as possible, I think about what this day was like before everything changed. Mom would let Uri and I sleep in, then she would give us her pore excuse for pancakes. For the rest of the day, we'd just do family stuff. Uriah and I never really enjoyed Visiting Day because it just meant a day we couldn't spend with our friends. Now though, we'd do anything just to one more Visiting Day together as a family.

Reluctantly, I leave my apartment and spot Uriah in the Pit with Marlene. He says something to her that makes her burst into hysterics. When I reach them, Mar has calmed down a bit but is still giggling slightly. If Uriah and I want to get to the Factionless sector before noon, we'll have to go now. I give Uriah a look and he clearly understands it's time to leave.

"I'm really sorry Mar," he says genuinely. "but Zeke and I really have to head out." He gives her an apologetic look.

"Oh," she looks very disappointed. "know what? That's totally fine, I actually have to go anyway. There's this… thing I have to do before I go find my mom and Dad." She lies not so convincingly while backing into a hallway. "Bye Uri!" she calls out before turning and jogging down the hall.

Once she's gone, I burst out laughing. "She must be taking lessons from Lauren." I say through a chuckle after I've calmed down slightly.

"Shut up and let's just go." Uriah says, half irritated and half laughing himself.

Before we go to the train tracks to catch the train out of Dauntless, Uriah and I buy a case of beer for our father because it's harder to get out where he is. Today of all days, he'll need this to help him forget. We wait by the tracks in silence until the train comes. Once we've both jumped on, I decide that I'm not giving up on this chance to bug Uri.

"So what was that about in the Pit?" I tease.

"Nothing…" he says, lying through his teeth.

"Are both of you taking lessons from Lauren?" I ask mockingly.

"Shut up." he says, turning away slightly to hide his face which is now quite red.

"Awww. Is _the_ almighty Uriah actually blushing?" I sarcastically ask.

"No!" he quickly defends. "But at least now you're acknowledging my awesomeness." He says with a smirk.

"And modest to? I'm impressed." I say with sarcasm practically dripping off my words. Anyway, we're here." I stand up, and then go to the door to jump out of the train.

Hitting the ground running, I take a few steps before turning around to see Uriah land in a heap of limbs on the ground.

"If that," I gesture to him still on the ground. "is what you consider awesome, then you really need to raise your standards." I say with a grin.

"Can you boys _still_ not get through a full train ride without fighting?" a voice asks from behind us.

"Hey Dad!" Uriah calls out, jumping off the ground and walking over to us.

"Hi Uriah." Dad says while pulling him into a quick hug. "Still can't jump off a train I see." Dad says with a chuckle.

"I can!" Uriah defends himself. "I was just a little distracted." He says vaguely.

"And what, pre tell, were you distracted by son?" my father asks sounding amused.

"His girlfriend most likely." I blurt out quickly before Uriah has a chance to say anything.

"You have a girlfriend?" Dad asks with mock surprise.

"She's not my girlfriend." Uriah says half-heartedly.

"Who is she?" Dad asks, ignoring Uriah's statement.

"You know, just some girl." Uriah says vaguely.

"It's Marlene." I tell my father, earning me a glare from Uriah.

"Yeah, well Zeke is dating Shauna." Uriah blurts out.

"How do you know that?!" I yell at my brother.

"Lynn told me." He says simply.

"At least I'm not denying that were going out like you are." I say

Dad starts laughing so Uriah and I just turn to him in confusion. "What's so funny?" I ask.

"When all you kids were little, all of us would bet on who would end up with who. This was before Hector was born so it was just you two and the three girls. It was all a big joke but I never thought any of us would be right." he says with a small chuckle.

"Who would have won?" Uriah asks, sounding amused at our parents' speculation.

This question seems to make dad sober up and he is quiet for a moment before answering, "Your mother."

Silence falls over all three of us and we just stand there with grief crashing over us in waves. Mom was the glue that held our world together, when she died, our lives fell apart without her. None of us have _really_ been okay since she died. Then again, is anyone? Is anyone _really_ okay after they lose someone they love? Is anyone _ever_ the same when their whole world comes crashing down? Is anyone _ever_ actually okay with the fact that someone who was at one time so important is now nothing but a lifeless body that was once so full of life? No, because if you're _actually_ okay with their death, then that means you're okay in a world without them. And that will _never_ be okay.

I'm the first to break the silence by getting a beer out of the case, cracking it open and taking a long sip. Uriah and Dad soon do the same. We bought this case for my father but today of all days, we'll _all_ need this to help us forget. After a short while, Dad decides that we can't all stay quiet forever.

"So that's Shauna and Mar, how are the others?" Dad asks.

"Lauren is training our initiate class, Lynn got pretty beat up in a fight for training but shes fine now and Hector is that same." Uriah tells him.

"How's my other son?" Dad asks me, talking about Four.

Mom's death and Dad's 'accident' both happened a month after my and Four's initiation just within days of each other. In the short time they knew him though, Four left quite the impression. It was my Father and I who first suggested getting tattoos to hide his past when he showed Dad and I his scars. When he told Mom, Dad and I that home life for him wasn't the best and that's why he left, it was the least we could do for my best friend to bring him into the family. When Mom died and Dad had his 'accident', Four cried as much as Uriah and I did because he lost his loving family not just once, but for a second time.

"Four's doing okay, he's training the Transfers with Eric though so it can only be so good." I say, laughing slightly at the expense of our 'fearless' leader.

"Has he found himself a girl yet?" Dad asks, most likely remembering how many girls would ask for/stalk him.

Before I have a chance to stop myself, I say, "Yes, I think he has." I slap a hand over my mouth as if to take back the words, but the damage is done.

"What?!" both Dad and Uriah shout out at the same time; Dad out of joy and Uriah out of shock that I didn't tell him.

"Who is she?" Dad asks with a huge grin.

"Yeah and why wasn't I told?" Uriah asks, annoyed.

"Okay, before I tell you, you have to promise you'll hear me out and you won't tell anyone about this, not even Four cause he'd kill me." I tell Uri.

Uriah nods in agreement.

"I lied about Tris being with Al, I just didn't want you to go after her for Four's sake." I tell him slowly.

"He likes Tris?!" Uriah yells.

"Look Uriah, I'm sorry I lied to you but Four has been through a lot and deserves to have a bit of happiness. If you went after Tris then Four would never have a chance with her, besides don't you like Mar?" I say all at once.

"Yeah, Mar is great and I'm over Tris. I see why you did what you did though, for the record though, if you had told me Four liked her I would have backed off." Uriah tells me.

"Who is Tris?" Dad asks, slightly annoyed that his question was never really answered.

"Tris is an Abnegation transfer in Four's initiate class, that's why hee can't ask her out yet." I tell Dad.

Dad nods in comprehension, then suddenly realises something and grabs my wrist to look at my watch.

My father lets out a sigh, "Sorry boys, I really have to get back, Evelyn said she needed me to do something for her and I have to head out." He pulls us both into a hug. "Bye boys."

"Bye Dad." Uriah and I say in unison.

Releasing us, Dad then turns and starts walking back to the Factionless sector. A short while later, the train comes to take us back to Dauntless. As we're walking back to the Pit when I hear a voice I don't recognise,

"Uriah? Is that you?"

**A/N Ok so I've been wanting to do a few more fanfics so here are the summaries of some im thinking of doing…**

**Forgiven**** – what happens when Tris decides to forgive Al for what he did?**

**Before the belt****- When Marcus and Evelyn both transfer from Erudite to Abnegation and how their love story goes before Marcus becomes abusive.**

**Travelin' soldier****- Four goes off to fight in the faction war and makes Tris stay home. I might make this modern day but haven't decided.**

**Edward in Erudite****- Edward with myra when they're 15 before they go to Dauntless.**

**Divergent style Romeo and Juliet****- dumb idea I know but I love Shakespear and have always sort of been playing around with the idea.**

**Please review and tell me which one I should do along with this one. I'll do the top two that people like best. I will post the new chapter when I get home in about a week along with the first chapter of the top two new stories. Anyway, please keep reviewing I'll see you all when I get back.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Two chapters in one day. Wow. All of you can thank tamani7, her comparing me to the Veronica Roth brought a tear to my eye and made me want to give you guys another chapter. Thanks to all of you for your reviews to help me decide which story should be my new fanfic, so far ****Travelin' soldier**** is winning but you still have a week. Please don't stop reviewing. Here's the new chapter…**

Chapter 12

"Uriah?" asks a voice from behind us.

We turn around to see a woman from Abnegation, about Dad's age, walking towards us. Her blond hair is tied back in the usual bun and although I don't think I've ever seen her before, she seems familiar.

"Natalie?" Uriah calls back to her.

She walks up to us and now that she's closer, I can see that her eyes are red and slightly swollen.

"Is anything… wrong?" Uriah asks awkwardly.

Natalie gives his a small sympathetic smile, "While in Dauntless, I decided I would look up your mother…" she trails off as a tear rolls down onto her grey jacket. "She was my best friend, I'm so sorry." she says.

"Thank you." Uriah says quietly.

When mom first died, that's all we would hear; 'We're sorry for your loss.' And we wold thank them. But by the way Uriah says this; I can tell that he _really_ means it.

"So why are you in Dauntless, Natalie?" Uriah asks, trying to change the subject.

"I'm visiting my daughter." she says sounding proud.

"Tris?" I ask before I can stop myself.

"You know her?" Natalie asks me.

"I'm Zeke by the way." I say, shaking her hand. "And no, I don't actually know Tris, but I do know her trainer."

"Well Zeke, I actually just met Four." She sounds amused.

"Oh? What did you think of him?" I ask slyly.

"Other than the fact that he kept staring at my daughter, he seemed nice." She says with a light laugh. "Anyway, I have a train to catch. It was nice to see you again Uriah. Nice to meet you Zeke." She gives us a slight nod then continues down the hall.

******Page Break******

Once Uriah has gone back to the dormitory, I head back to my apartment but end up running into Four on the way.

"Hi, how did it go with your dad today?" Four asks.

"It went okay, we didn't get to stay for long though, he had to meet with someone." Then I remember who Four met with today, "How was meeting your girlfriend's mom?" I tease.

His eyes grow wide, "H-How did you know about that? And she's not my girlfriend." He stammers. Did Four just stammer?

"Yet." I say with a smirk.

"Anyway, how did you know that I met Tris' mom?" he asks, slightly annoyed that I didn't answer the question.

"She did Uri's aptitude test and we ran into her when she was leaving. She told us that, apparently, during your entire conversation, you couldn't stop ogling her daughter and she noticed." I say with a slight laugh.

Four stops walking for a moment as his jaw drops and color flushes his cheeks. "You stay here, I'm going to go slam my head into that wall until I forget how much of an idiot I am." He jokes, still mortified that Natalie caught him staring.

"Four, it's fine man, she said that you seemed nice." I tell him.

"Really?" he asks sounding hopeful.

"Other than the fact you were checking Tris out the whole time, yeah." I say, laughing.

"Shut up! It's not funny!" he says, punching my arm only half joking.

"Actually Four, it really is. You are a _Dauntless Prodigy_ yet you're leveled by a girl." I tell him.

"Am I_ really_ that obvious?" he asks me.

"I think the real question is; is Tris _really_ that oblivious?" I ask with a chuckle and even Four cracks a smile.

That's when we hear a scream from the dormitory.

**A/N this is sort of a cliffhanger but not really because you all know what happened. Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers. Keep it up. I also just wanted to say that you should all look up ****Just a kiss**** by Lady Antebellum because it describes Tris and Four's relationship perfectly. LOOK IT UP!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: OK, so far here are the stories and their votes;**

**Travelin' soldier- 6**

**Romeo and Juliet- 4**

**Forgiven-2**

**Edward in Erudite- 2**

**Before the belt- 0**

**I'm hopefully going to post the first chapters of both stories by the end of this week so until then, keep voting for the two winners. Tell anyone u can to r&r and please keep it up. On with the chapter…**

Chapter 13

Turning to Four, I see me look of pure dread is mirrored in him. There must be only one name running through his mind and if he likes this girl as much as I think he does, then he must be terrified. I on the other hand, have three; Uriah, Marlene and Lynn. _Are they hurt? Are they dead?_ Four and I both break into a sprint and don't stop running until we get to the hallway that the dorms are in. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Four throw open the door to the transfers' dorm but don't get to see his reaction because I do the same to the door of the Dauntless-born dorm.

The scene in front of me is definitely not what I was expecting. Although there is screaming which I can only assume is happening next door, in here is surprisingly calm. Lynn is in the corner talking to Jillian, a girl from her paintball team with purple hair (A/N Lynn was never mentioned at paintball so she was probably on the other team), Jace and Olivia are sitting on a bunk with their usual scowls and Uriah and Mar are standing around talking. Uri spots me by the door and can probably tell by me panting that I ran all the way here. He brings Mar over from where they were talking.

"What happened?" Mar asks me.

"I was hoping that you guys could tell _me_ that. I was just walking around with Four when we heard the screaming so we ran all the way here." I tell them.

"Where's Four now?" Uri asks.

"He's checking on his initiates next door." I glance down the hall to see Four headed towards us.

Raising an eyebrow, I silently ask, _Is Tris alright?_

He just nods.

"What happened Four?" Marlene asks him, ignoring the silent conversation we just had.

"One of my initiates, Edward, was stabbed in the eye with a butterknife." we all cringe at his words.

That's when Lauren and Shauna both run up. Shauna is still in her black scrubs so she most likely came here all the way from work which is quite far from here. Lauren on the other hand, is barefoot with nothing on but a huge t-shirt that comes to about mid-thigh with her dark hair whipped around her head in a tumbleweed. Both girls run in to see that the Dauntless-born are alright. As Shauna comes back out, I hear a wolf-whistle followed by a slapping sound and Lauren yelling at someone.

"They'll probably need a nurse next door Shauna." Four tells her before she can ask anything. Shauna just nods and continues down the hall.

Lauren finally comes back out of the dorm to see me smirking at what she's wearing. She returns my look with a deep scowl before she starts ranting.

"Yes Zeke, I was with my boyfriend and all I could grab was Luke's t-shirt on the way out of my apartment! I had to go get Shauna because Lynn is her sister, we would probably need a nurse and Shauna probably didn't hear the scream from the infirmary! Now if you don't mind, I'd like to hear what happened and get out of here because right now it feels like the compound is forty below zero and as you _and Jace_ obviously noticed, I'm not dressed for the cold!" she screams at me before turning to Four and giving him a nod, telling him he can start explaining. _Spoken like a true Candor_, I think to myself.

Satisfied with Four's explanation, she turns around and runs down the hallway the goes back to her apartment. As soon as she leaves, Uriah and Marlene break into hysterics and even Four breaks into a huge grin, where as I stand there with warmth rushing to my face. A few minutes later, Shauna comes back from the transfers' dorm with blood caked under her fingernails and a few stains on her upper arms. She looks both grossed out and tired so I decide to do what I do best and try to lighten the mood.

"Are you alright?" I ask. "Cause you look terrible." I tell her with a very fake grin.

"You're such a jerk!" Mar says well slapping me upside the head. "Will Edward be alright?" She asks Shauna while I'm still rubbing the back of my head.

"He'll live, but he's going to have to become factionless because of his eye." she says to Mar then turns to me. "And Zeke, if you think _I_ look bad, you should see Tris. When we were leaving with Edward, she was cleaning the floor and now she's _just covered_. Not that I'm surprised she'd do that, she is a Stiff after all." Shauna practically spits out the word 'Stiff'.

"Don't make fun of her Shauna." Uriah quickly defends. "Just because she's nice doesn't make you better than her. What's your problem with her anyway?" Uriah sounds almost if he's scolding her.

"I have an instant distrust for perfection." she says coldly.

"You haven't even met her though." Uriah defends again which earns me a look from Four which is probably silently asking why _Uriah_ is defending _Four's_ 'girlfriend'.

"Can she come zip-lining tomorrow?" Uri asks me. "Shauna can meet Tris there."

"It's fine with me." I tell him. We all turn to Shauna expectantly.

"Fine, I'll meet her." she says with an exasperated sigh.

"And try not to seem too homicidal. I'd like her to reach stage two in one piece." Four says with a small chuckle.

"I really doubt that's the only reason you want her in one piece, Four." Shauna suggests which just earns a very confused look from Marlene and a glare from Four.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Shauna, and I'm sorry if it's now a crime for me to want initiates who are _weak_ and _pathetic_ to pass initiation. But I helped you didn't I?" Four spits out before storming down the hallway.

"When did he turn into such a jerk?" Shauna asks no one in particular after a moment or two of just standing there with her jaw on the floor.

"When did you?" I retort. It hurts me to say this to Shauna, but then I think back to how much it must have hurt Four to say that about Tris. I could tell that he was lying through his teeth about her being weak and pathetic but he felt he needed to get Shauna off his back about Tris.

Shauna lets out a sound of exasperation before stomping down the hall. I just shake my head and head back to my apartment, leaving behind a very confused Uriah and Marlene.

**A/N: Ok so PLEASE keep reviewing and voting on the story u guys want next. Thank you for all your reviews so far and ill try to post the next chapter along with the first chapters of the new stories by the end of this week if I can. Thank you all for your support, I never thought that anyone would read this so thank you so much.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Zeke?" I hear a faint voice call out, which is what wakes me up. "Zeke?" I hear again along with quiet knocking on my door. It sort of reminds me of when Uriah came the morning of his test, only less… terrifying.

Stumbling over to my door, I run a hand through my hair trying to bring order to chaos, which doesn't really work too well. With a sigh, I open the door to a wary looking Shauna._ Aren't you supposed to be mad at me?_ , I think to myself.

Since I've always been seen more as a jokester, I've haven't really been in any serious arguments, so I really don't know what to do. "Hi…" I say awkwardly.

"Zeke," she starts off. "I'm sorry. I guess I got so wrapped up with everything with Lynn, and Four has been so distant. I just… you were right; I have been a jerk especially to Four and Tris. I really should give her a second chance today." Shauna finishes with a heavy sigh before looking at me hopefully.

I had no idea what I could say to this so I just pulled Shauna into a hug signifying that all is forgiven. She pulls away and lets out a shaky sigh of relief.

"Speaking of today," I say eventually. "do you want to come with me to the Hancock building early when turn on the power?" I ask.

Shauna gives me a slight nod. "I'll leave you to get ready though, I highly doubt that you want to go zip-lining in your boxers." she says with a light laugh and motioning to what I'm wearing.

_Idiot! You show up to the door in your boxers and don't even notice. Nice!_ I chastise myself. To hide how embarrassed I am, I try to make light of the situation.

"What if I do?" I ask cockily. "Would you have a problem with that?" I send her a smirk.

Shauna just rolls her eyes and shakes her head, "I'll meet you in the cafeteria in about an hour for breakfast." she says before walking down the hall.

On my way down the hall to the cafeteria a short while later, I see Four turn the corner. Something almost like relief passes over him as he quickly walks up to me.

"I'm not going zip-lining." he states.

"I know, you're afraid of heights; you never go." I say, completely confused.

"Tris is going zip-lining." Four says in a tone similar to that of which you would use with a small child.

"I am aware of that…" I say, sending him a _what's your point_ look.

Four lets out a heavy sigh, "What part of this don't you understand?" he asks.

"I'm pretty sure it's the part you're not saying, Four. I know I'm fantastic but, sorry, I can't read minds." I say with a huge smirk melting across my face.

Four crosses his arms and looks at the wall behind me. "Just make sure she's alright." he says quietly, finally meeting my gaze.

"Awww, Four has feelings." I coo, which earns me a glare. I put my hands up in defense. "Okay, I'm sorry. I've just never seen you so worried about a girl before." I tell him.

"Just please make sure she's okay." he says, staring intently at his shoes. "And make sure that idiot brother of yours keeps to himself and doesn't make her do anything stupid." he finishes, looking up to me with a smirk. Deep down though, I can hear the worry in his voice.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on both her and Uriah." I say with a slight chuckle. I can still see the worry and doubt in him though. "He doesn't like her you know." I quietly tell Four after a moment.

He gives his head a slight shake, "I guess I'm just paranoid." he says.

"Don't worry about it, we've been through hell and back; I think we can handle getting you a girlfriend." I say as comfortingly as possible. "I have to get going, I told Shauna I'd meet her for breakfast." I can feel my face flush slightly as I remember my earlier encounter with Shauna_. In my boxers_, I almost shiver at the embarrassment.

"Maybe when this is all over I can help return the favor." he says before turning down the hall, laughing all the way.

Walking through the cafeteria doors, I quickly scar the room for Shauna and spot her at a table over in the corner with two coffees in front of her. That's when I notice that she isn't alone; across from her sits Trevor, a Dauntless-Born who came first in his initiation the year before ours. Jealously surges through me when I see how easily he can make her laugh, make her smile. For a moment, I consider just turning around and leaving, but then Shauna spots me and waves me over. Cautiously I walk over to the table and sit down next to Shauna.

"One milk, no sugar, just like you like it." Shauna tells me sweetly as she hands over my coffee.

"Thanks." I say to her. Turning to Trevor, "Are you coming zip-lining?" I ask him; silently praying he'll say no.

"Yeah, I've been promising Gabe that I'd take him for a few years now." he tells us.

"Well I guess we'll see you later. C'mon Shauna, we have a train to catch." I say, pulling her up and leading her to the train tracks.

**A/N: Sorry guys, I'm honestly not too pleased with this chapter but I'm tired and sick and just couldn't write anymore. I'm sorry for how short and crappy it is but please review anyway if you can. Sorry if anyone seems OOC but it will pick up soon and hopefully get better. Thanks to all my lovely followers and reviewers, I love you all and getting an alert that someone favorited or started following this story just makes my day. For the new stories, I have the first chapter of Travelin' Soldier written on paper but not yet typed, I'll try to type that up soon. I haven't even started Romeo and Juliet yet so I'll try to get that written soon. If I get both stories up in two weeks then I'll be happy. Thanks again!**

**A/N2: Sorry about the mix up guys. I put (name) where i meant to put his name but hadn't decided yet. So sorry about that!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

We jump off the train and start walking towards the Hancock building. Since we left Trevor back in the cafeteria, I haven't said a word to Shauna, who at the moment just looks nervous. She breaks the silence once we're inside.

"Zeke?" she asks tentatively.

I simply turn to her to show that she has my attention. She _always_ has my attention.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asks. "You haven't said a word since we left the compound."

I shake my head, "_You_ didn't do anything."

"Then why are you acting as if someone just stole all your cake?" she snaps.

"Just leave it Shauna! We have a job to do here, we'll talk about it later." I never raise my voice, especially to Shauna, but just the memory of the way Trevor was looking at her makes me want to break something.

Shauna scoffs at my tone and her features contort into a scowl but she remains silent. Once we've found the basement and I've turned on the power, we get in the elevator so I can fix up the pulley on the roof. We wait in a tense silence until I can't stand it anymore.

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you, alright?" I mutter just loud enough for her to hear it.

Shauna turns to me in shock but says nothing.

"Look, I get it if you're mad at me about last night. But to see Trevor looking at you like that and to see you guys flirting really hurt okay? I'm sorry I snapped at you last night but if you knew what Four's been through, you would want him to have some happiness with anyone. Even Tris." I tell her, still focused on my shoes.

"Zeke?" Shauna finally asks. I shift my gaze to her and can see that she has a lone tear rolling down her cheek. _Crap! You made her cry you idiot!_

"Shauna I'm sorry I didn-" I start to say but she cuts me off.

"I'm so sorry." she whispers before throwing her arms around my neck. I could stay like this forever but when we reach the hundredth floor we detangle ourselves and get off.

When the finishing touches are completed with the zip line, we head back to Dauntless to wait until we need to leave for zip lining.

**A/N sorry that this chapter is so short but I don't have a lot of time. The next chapter is when they actually go zip lining so that will be a bit longer and actually have Tris in it. Thanks for reading and please review. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

When lunchtime finally rolls around, Shauna and I find Uriah in the cafeteria with Lynn and tell the both of them to round up anyone else going zip lining. I also mention that I saw Tris rush off into an abandoned hallway a few minutes ago and where he can find her. We head to the train tracks where everyone else is waiting. Shauna immediately spots Trevor standing around with the others. Off to the side stands Paul, John and Greg; three jerks from last year's initiation. They're all one year younger than Four and I but they still try to act superior. We make our way over to Trevor, Sadie, Jen and Julia with me making sure to stand between Shauna and Trevor.

"So where's my devil-child of a brother?" Sadie asks, referring to her younger brother Jace.

"He's probably with the rest of them by now, I sent Uri to get everyone." I tell them.

"I just hope he doesn't try anything more with Lynn while were zip lining." Shauna growls from beside me.

"Don't worry about that Shauna, when I heard about what he did, I dragged him over to the chasm and threatened to throw him in if he tried anything else." Sadie tells us with a smirk.

"Thanks Sade." Shauna says with a grateful smile.

"Well that's better than what John did, I heard he told Olivia to try harder next time when she beat up Mar and got her sent to the infirmary for an hour." she tells us, casting a disgusted glance over to the group about ten feet away from us.

"Ugh, there are so many kids in initiation this year that are just down right evil." Jen says. "I mean no offence but some of your siblings are jerks."

"It's fine." Trevor says. "Gabe has always been a jerk but I'll actually be surprised if he even passes initiation. He lost almost all his fights and seems scared of almost everything. But he knew what he was getting himself into and it's his own fault." Trevor says indifferently.

"It's the same thing with Meg." Julia says. "But at least they can be factionless jerks_ together_. _How romantic._" she jokes. This causes a small chuckle from everyone because we all know how much Gabe and Meg hate each other.

The six of us stand there and talk until all of our siblings finally come just in time to catch the train. I immediately sit down with my legs hanging out the door, loving the feeling of the wind around me.

"I'm going to go meet Stiff." Shauna says to me, just loud enough for me to hear before walking over the where Uriah and Tris sit against a wall.

Not even a minute later Shauna comes back and stands behind me until it's time to jump.

"Here we go!" Shauna yells before jumping out of the train and hitting the ground running.

Once I've caught up to her, she checks around us quickly before leaning in.

"Tris has it _so_ bad for Four." she whispers to me.

"Really?" I whisper back. Casting a glance over my shoulder, I see Uriah and Tris jogging with all the other initiates.

"I told her he wasn't coming and she looked like you did that one time when Uri stole all your cake; heartbroken." she says with a small chuckle at the memory she decided to use as an example. "And when I told her about Four helping me during our initiation, _she_ looked slightly on the homicidal side."

"Well at least that makes it easier on Four, he was pretty sure Tris hated him." I tell her.

We finally arrive at the Hancock building and as I make my way inside. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Tris step through the broken glass of a door instead of opening it like everyone else. She and Uriah stop in front of the elevator doors with the rest of us and I can hear her ask Uri if they work.

"Sure they do," I say rolling my eyes. I don't want her to figure out that I've talked about her before or watched her in training so I'm trying to act like my usual, sarcastic self. "You think I'm stupid enough not to come here early and turn on the emergency generator?" I ask with an arrogant tone, making her sound stupid. _I can't have her thinking I'm nice now can I?_

"Yeah, I kinda do." Uriah answers for her.

I glare at Uriah before I jump at him and put him into a headlock, pressing my knuckles into his hair and giving him a nuggie. **(A/N: I have no idea how to actually spell that.)** I may be shorter than Uriah, but whenever Four is upset or just mad at life, we go to the weight room so I'm way stronger than my brother. Besides, as Tris likely knows, being short can have its advantages; speed being one of them. Uriah starts flailing so I let him go and he immediately starts to try and fix his hair.

The doors open and I get in an elevator with all the other members and press the button for the hundredth floor. No one talks on the way up, so we just wait in a tense, excited silence for the whole ride. When the doors open again, we all pile out and climb the ladder that was left over from the last time we came. Once we're all on the roof, the initiates start to find their way up.

When Tris is up here with the rest of us, she leans on Uriah as she takes in the view. Uri points over to the pulley I'm standing beside as I hang a harness and hang it on the cable. Shauna is the first one to step forward, giving me a strange smile. I start to fit the straps around the top of her thighs when she leans over.

"Watch your hands, Zeke." she jokingly scolds. I turn to face her and see her wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. I turn bright red before turning back to what I was doing. When Shauna's secure, I pull her over to the edge and she gives me a thumbs-up.

"I'll put my hands wherever I please, thank you very much." I whisper to her, I can see the backs of her ears burn red but before she has a chance to turn around and say something, I let her drop over the edge.

I can here gasps from behind me and Tris comes right over to the edge to watch. Once everyone is sort of in a line, I start putting them in their slings and pushing them over the edge. Greg is the next one in line and –always the show off- he gets in the sling on his back and stretches his arms out when I push him off the roof. Julia, Paul and John all get in the same way Shauna did and slide down. Jen is next and has me help her get in her harness feet first with her arms crossed over her chest.

I pick up the next sling and when I look up, I see that Trevor is going to go next. I'm strapping him in but decide to make a certain strap somewhat compromised. This way, when he's going down, the strap will snap; not that it will do anything but scare the crap out of him. I push him over the edge and I can see the strap snap as I'm letting him go. He screams like a little girl on his way down and I try to fight off a smirk.

"Nice one Zeke." Sadie says as she walks up to me, obviously having seen what I did. After helping her into her sling face-first and pushing her off the roof.

Tris is the next one to come up and she's shaking like a leaf. She tries to get into her harness but has trouble seeing as she's shaking so much.

"Don't worry." I say to her, no longer able to hide my concern for this small girl that my best friend has fallen for. I check and double check her straps, making sure she's safe. Once she's ready to go, I slide her over to the edge.

"Ready Stiff?" I ask her. The word 'stiff' feels almost strange on my tongue since I haven't referred to her like that in a while. "I have to say, I'm impressed that you aren't screaming and crying right now." I'm not at all surprised. From what I've seen, Tris is strong; she's not like that.

"I told you." Uriah defends. "She's Dauntless through and through. Now get on with it." I send Uri a look telling him that I'm just kidding.

"Careful, brother, or I might not tighten your straps enough." I slap my knee. "And then, splat!"

"Yeah, yeah, and then our mother would boil you alive." When mom was alive, she always threatened to do that if I ever did anything to Uri or let anything happen to him. Even after she died Uri still brings up that threat almost as a tribute to our mom.

"Only if she found out." I mutter coldly. I pull Tris over to the edge. "Ready, set, go" I say as I shove her off the roof. On her way down she lets out a cry of pure joy and excitement.

When I see that Tris is safely on the ground, I start getting Uriah into his harness. "Don't cry Uriah." I say mockingly. He pulls back his arm to try and punch me but I swiftly push him over the edge. He screams so loud I nearly have to cover my ears, he clearly wasn't expecting me to push him when I did.

The other initiates go over the edge without a problem. All I get is the occasional screamer or glare if I make a comment about them being scared. I'm the last one down and drop into the net of limbs beneath me.

On our way back, Shauna come over to me. "All you guys were right, Sti- Tris isn't so bad." she says, correcting herself. "She's definitely one of us."

"I couldn't agree more."

**A/N : K, that one little bit with Zeke and Shauna before she went over the edge; I'm sorry about that but I just saw an opportunity and took it. Besides, Zeke seems like one of those guys who would say anything just so they could have the last word. Anyway, please review or pm me. And please check out my poll because I'm thinking of doing a new story and if I knew who else you guys shipped besides Fourtris that would help a lot.**

**-DW46**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**(1st day of 2nd part of initiation, night before 2nd day)**

Taking another long sip of coffee, I lazily scan the screens in front of me. Jeremy, the guy who usually takes the late shift, is in the hospital with his wife. He told me that their baby is coming really soon and he doesn't want to miss it. Being the nice guy I am, I told him I'd cover for him.

With Jeremy in mind, I glance over to the screen with the infirmary waiting room on it and see him nervously pacing back and forth. Although the late night is torture, I'm glad I'm here instead of him; he'd be a nervous wreck. I see him suddenly look up from the floor to a nurse who entered the room, he sprints off the screen and from my and Uri's many trips to the infirmary, I know he's going to the private rooms. Silently I wish him good luck before liking away to check the rest of the compound.

Empty hallway, empty hallway, empty dining hall, empty hallway, and empty hallway. If I didn't know any better, I'd think that the compound is deserted. Glancing over my shoulder, I see that it's 2:45 am so I'm not surprised. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a bit of movement. Swiveling around my chair, I see someone walking the hallway right outside the control room door. They have their back to the camera so I can't really tell who it is.

They slow down as they reach the door to the control room and take the handle. I turn to see the door knob turning. Did I lock the door? I ask myself. I hear the nob rattle and let out a slight sigh of relief. Turning back to the screen, I see the person take out a key and start to unlock the door. Before I start to freak out, I take a deep breath and calm down. Stop being such a pansycake, I scold myself, you're dauntless!

I hear the click of the lock and the door swings open. Without a word, the person walks in and takes the other chair.

We sit in silence for what seems like forever when they finally start to speak

"Zeke, I need to tell you something." they say darkly.

"What is it?!" I ask, nervous by their behavior.

"I haven't been completely honest about something and I need to tell you." they look so nervous when they say this.

"What's wrong? Why did you have to come here in the middle of the night to tell me something?" I ask, everything just keeps getting stranger and stranger.

They take a deep breath before answering me...

**A/N muhaha enjoy the cliffhanger. Sorry it's so short but, I have major writers block but it's been two weeks so I thought I should write something. Review or pm me about who's in the control room with Zeke.**


	18. The end?

**A/N Ok guys, I messed up big time. I completely left out the drinking by the chasm scene and a bunch of other stuff is just really bad. I'm thinking of taking this story down because so much detail is screwed up and my ideas are just terrible. If I take it down, I will probably rewrite it. I have other stories up that are better so I might put more energy into those and come back to this later. If any of you could help me by telling me what I should keep and what i should get rid of via pm, that would help a lot. Sorry for the lack of chapter but I just can't do this.**

**-DW46**


	19. I'm Sorry

I'm very sorry but, I'm discontinuing Zeke pov. It got boring for me to rewrite Divergent from another characters point of view and I kept messing up little details and it was bugging me. Now, before you all get out your butter knives, I have good news. I do have another Zekesentric story for those of you who read this because of him. It's called Mutual Friend and is about what if Zeke trained the initiates instead of Four. The first chapter is up right now and I will write more once I'm done Travelin' Soldier. I'm going to delete this story tomorrow and once again, I'm sorry for those that really liked this.

-cmatty


End file.
